


Визитка WTF BI-2 2021

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Визитка WTF BI-2 2021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка WTF BI-2 2021

Всем привет, с вами WTF BI-2 2021!

Это Лева и Шура — основатели группы БИ-2, друзья с детства, лучшие музыканты по версии нашей команды и множества фанатов.

Музыка БИ-2 завораживает, рождает образы и вдохновляет на творчество.

[Слушать фанмикс](https://music.yandex.ru/users/WTFBI2.2020/playlists/1001)

А клипы БИ-2 достойны больших экранов.

Не забудьте забрать баннер, чтобы следить за нашими выкладками.

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021/works"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/ff/EB0GJ6xr_o.png" width="400px;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021/works"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/25/JVa0H4qH_o.png" width="400px;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021/works"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a8/dd/fIX9TNfc_o.png" width="400px;"></a>`


End file.
